


Love Will Come and Find Me Again

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: He wondered if Oliver would let him crash on his couch for a few hours, but decided against it once he thought about the run to Star City. He took his phone out to call Iris when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to be met with a pair of glowing blue eyes.\\A new meta kidnaps Barry. All hell breaks loose//





	Love Will Come and Find Me Again

“I don’t understand why this is an issue!” Barry nearly yelled, his arms waving wildly. “I saved everyone on the train and I’m alive!”

“Barely, Scarlet.” Mick’s voice was level, but Barry could see the anger bubbling up in him. “You ran in blind, broke all your limbs and got a concussion! Caitlin said if you had been moving a little bit faster you would have broken your spine. Fast healing or not, you could have died.”

“We know you want to help, Barry. Hell, it’s one of the reasons we love you so much. But this was too close of a call.” Len said firmly. Barry could tell her was annoyed by the way his jaw was clenched. “You can’t keep doing this, risking your life.”

“That’s not your decision to make! If I can help people, I have to.” Barry’s voice was quieter now, his hands clenched at his sides. “I have to.”

“Who’s going to help Eliza and Diana if you die on the job, huh? Who’s going to explain to our daughters why Papa isn’t coming home? Us, because you’ll be dead.” Mick had to keep himself from yelling at Barry, knowing it would cause the speedster to shut down.

“That’s rich coming from you, Mick. A few months ago, you were risking your life with mob wars but now you want to lecture me about risking my life and the lives of our daughters.” Barry turned his back on his husbands and took a deep breath. He could feel himself shaking

Mick clenched his jaw. “Then learn from my mistakes, Barry! Don’t risk your life just because you’re bored! Just let it go. For the sake of us and our daughters.”

“Bored? I’m not doing this because I’m bored! I’m doing this for our daughters and don’t you dare suggest anything else!” Barry spun around, face twisted in anger. 

“How? How is any of this helping our daughters?!” Mick replied angrily. 

“I’m doing this because good people don’t deserve to die if I can do something about it.” Barry was angrier than Len or Mick had ever seen him. “Eliza and Diana deserve to know that the world isn’t completely screwed!”

“I think we all need to take a breath-” Len began, but Mick cut him off.

“Good people die all the time, Barry! We know that better than everyone,” Mick nearly growled. “You can’t save everyone, or have you forgotten about all the people you couldn’t save? Like your parents? Or H.R.? Or-”

“That’s enough!” Len shouted, stepping in between Barry and Mick. “We’re all tired. Let’s talk about this in the morning.”

“I’m going for a run.” Barry sped off before Mick or Len could respond. 

As soon as Barry was out of the room, Mick deflated on to the chair in the corner of the bedroom. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sent a silent thank you to Iris for taking Diana and Eliza for the night. It wasn’t the first time they had a similar fight, but this was the first time he got this angry. He didn’t know why he said all of those things to Barry, he was just so angry for a moment, but all that anger left him when Barry flashed away.

“What the hell, Mick? I know you’re mad but bringing up Nora and Henry was a low blow.” Len said, sitting down across from him on the bed. 

“I don’t know, Lenny. I don’t know what came over me, just as soon as we stepped into the house this anger washed over me and I don’t know why.” Mick replied, sounding completely defeated.

Len let out a sigh. “Barry will be back as soon as he calms down and we’ll all talk this out. Don’t beat yourself up too bad.”

Barry didn’t come back soon. They told Eliza that he was staying with Oliver, but they honestly weren’t sure. It had been 4 days, and no one had seen or heard from the speedster. And they checked with everyone; The Legends, Team Arrow, The Rogues, hell, they even called Winn and Kara and still turned up with nothing. 

Mick was beating himself up, throwing everything he had into distracting Eliza and Diana. Len had withdrawn into himself, only really talking to Mick, Lisa, Eliza and Diana. Joe had managed to cover with Captain Singh, citing a family emergency in Ireland. Wally, Cisco and the Rogues were covering all superhero duties, but they were getting overwhelmed. They need Barry back, and soon.

~*4 Days Ago*~  
Barry decided against moving at Flash speeds after he was out of the house, as his eyes were blurred by tears. He walked down main street aimlessly and soon ended up at a park. It was late, so it was empty and peaceful. Barry plopped down on a bench and put his head between his knees.

Barry knew Mick and Len had a point. He had run into the bus incident blind, but there were a bunch of kids Eliza’s age on the bus and all he could think of was someone having the chance to save Eliza and not doing it. And sure, the healing had been a bitch, but he was good as new in 12 hours. 

Barry also knew that Mick often got angry out of love. Mick was probably angrier at himself for not helping Barry more, rather than Barry himself. But what he said about his parents and H.R., Barry just couldn’t shake that. Mick had no right to say any of that to him, and Barry would tell him so when he went back in a few hours, but Barry couldn’t face him right now.

He wondered if Oliver would let him crash on his couch for a few hours, but decided against it once he thought about the run to Star City. He took his phone out to call Iris when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to be met with a pair of glowing blue eyes.

“Hiya Flash, why don’t you take a little nap, huh? It’ll be much easier than if you go kicking and screaming.” An accented voice cooed. 

Barry tried to fight his heavy eyelids, but he eventually lost. He felt to the ground, his phone skidding underneath the bench.

~*~  
By the 5th day, Mick and Len were going crazy. They called together Team Flash and The Rogues together and told them the story while Eliza was at school. 

Joe was pissed and based on the death glare Lisa and Iris were giving Mick, they were pissed too. Not that Mick blamed them. He was pissed at himself.

“Okay. I get Barry not talking to Mick, but what about Len? Or all of us?” Cisco said, typing away on his computer.

“Barry shuts everyone out when he’s upset. Everyone knows that.” Wally said, a frown on his face.

“Not for this long. Barry couldn’t stand to be away from Mick and Len, let alone Diana and Eliza for more than a day or two, no matter how angry he was.” Cisco shook his head. “We’ve gotta be missing something.”

Iris looked torn. “I get what you’re saying Cisco, I’m just not so sure. I mean, yeah Barry wouldn’t shut anyone out for that long. But what Mick said,” She said shooting a glare at a guilty looking Mick. “Would send even the best person to the ground for a week.”

Cisco didn’t respond, instead just continued to tap away on his computer keys. After a few minutes, he pulled something up on the larger screen for the room to see. “His phone GPS says he’s at the park.”

“The park? Why would he go there? He hates the groups there and said he would only go there for Eliza and Diana or after 9p.m. It’s only 4 p.m.” Mick said, looking at his watch. “That’s prime crowd time.” 

“Why don’t you speed over there, Wally. You’ll get there the fastest and probably spook him the least if he really is there.” Len suggested, adjusting Diana on his hip.

Wally nodded and sped out, only to return a few minutes later, a frown on his face. “We may have a problem.”

“What is it, Wally?” Caitlin asked.

Wally held up his phone. “I found this under a bench, covered in leaves.”

“Barry told me just last week he didn’t feel right being without his phone. He said he was worried about missing a call about the girls.” Iris said, beginning to believe something wasn’t right.

 

“Something’s not right.” Joe nodded. “Cisco, is there anything you can do to try and find him?” 

Cisco was already typing. “I’m not sure. He’s not wearing his suit, so that GPS is out. And from what I can tell, he hasn’t used his powers, so that’s out too.” 

Before anyone could respond, Mick yowled out in pain, clutching his head. 

“Mick?!” Len handed Diana over to his sister before he rushed over to his husband’s side. “What’s wrong?”

As soon as Len made contact with Mick’s shoulder, he went rigid. When he finally looked up, his usually hazel eyes were glowing blue. “You lot must be dumber than I thought. It took you 5 days to figure out that something wasn’t right?” 

“Who are you and what did you do to my husbands?” Len growled, positioning himself in between Not-Mick and the rest of the team.

“Oh, Mickey is still here.” The thing chuckled, tapping his head. “I’m just borrowing his voice for a moment or two. It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“Who are you and what are you doing to my husband?” Len repeated, voice still a low growl.

“If I tell you my name, there would be no chase and where’s the fun in that?” Not-Mick laughed coldly.

“I would really start talking.” Joe warned, pulling out his gun.

“Ah, Ah. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The thing cocked Mick’s head to the side. “You’ll only be hurting Mick, really.”

Joe sighed but put his weapon down.

“Good choice. Now, if you must know, I’m a meta because of you people, so I’m just using my powers for a little fun. Mind control is such a useful power.” Mick’s voice all but purred. “You can get husbands to fight and speedsters into your bed.”

“Where’s Barry, asshole?” Cisco asked. 

“I’m sure you’ll all figure it out. But, just in case, I’ll give you all a hint” Unnatural, glowing eyes met Len’s fiery ones. “There’s no place like home.” 

And with that, Mick’s body dropped to the ground. 

“Mick!” Len crouched down at his husband’s side, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt Mick’s pulse. He moved him into a more comfortable position with his head in his lap and ran his hands over Mick’s cropped hair.

“’There’s no place like home?’ What does that even mean?” Cisco squawked. 

“I’m not sure. All I know is that I’m pissed as hell.” Len growled, stroking Mick’s cheek. “And this bitch messed with the wrong family.”

~*~  
Barry couldn’t remember a lot of the past few days, but he was awake now. He did remember waking up chained to a bed in a somewhat familiar looking house. He also remembered someone feeding him some crackers and some water a few times, but the rest of it is a blur. He’s guessing he’s been unconscious, but he didn’t know anything that could knock a speedster out for more than a few hours, let alone a few days. 

“Knock, knock.” The same accented voice from a few days earlier cooed. The door opened to reveal a thin, pale woman with wispy black hair. “Oh, good! You’re awake! You were beginning to bore me.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry to have disappointed. Are you going to unchain me or what?” 

The woman just giggles. “I could. It’s not like you can run anyway, but I don’t think I will.” 

Barry squinted at her. “What do you mean, I can’t run?” 

“I can control minds, even subconscious ones. And I just so happened to plant the idea that you didn’t have powers. It’s going to take a hell of a lot of will to shake me hold.” The woman came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Barry wanted to cry or scream, but settled for remaining silent.

“Nothing to say? Well, I guess I’d better introduce myself. I’m Alana Bowery and I’ve been watching you Barry Allen.” She placed her hand on his knee. “And you’re very interesting.”

Barry tried to kick her away with little success. “Don’t touch me.” He growled.

“Don’t worry dear, it’s not that kind of kidnapping. You just happen to have something that I need.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Barry snarked back.

“The Rory-Allen sisters.” She purred, snapping her fingers.

Barry gasped in pain when she willed him back into nightmare-filled sleep.

~*~  
“Cisco, do you have a list of our safe houses somewhere?” Len asked. 

It had been a few hours since the glowing eyes fiasco. With some help, he moved Mick to a bed to sleep it off. Len had sent Lisa to pick up Eliza and distract her and Diana in the play room until they knew a little bit more. 

“Oh-ah I mean- Yeah.” He gulped. “Unless I shouldn’t have one, then no, I sure do not.”

Len rolled his eyes. “I don’t care right now; can you just see if any of them have had the power turned on in a few days?”

“I don’t know why the hell that would matter but I guess.” Cisco shrugged. “Just the one on North Ave. Why?”

Len nodded, before addressing the rest of the room, most of whom were in their own side conversation. “Rogues.” He waited for everyone to turn their attention to him. “Has anyone moved to the safe house on North Ave recently?” 

There was a beast of silence before Hartley answered for the group. “We haven’t moved safe houses in more than a year, boss.”

Shawna nodded. “Ever since you got real serious with Barry and we started helping out, we haven’t needed to.”

Len grinned wildly. “I know where Barry is.”

“What? How?” Cisco squawked.

“The house on North Ave is important to me, Mick and Barry.” Len began.

“That’s where we officially asked him to move in.” Mick continued, coming into the room slowly. “I mean, yeah, Eliza damn well demanded he did, but we took him there the next day to ask him proper.”

“And he said that home was already wherever me, Mick and Eliza were.” Len moved to grab Mick’s hand. “And then he wrapped both of us up in a hug and said”

“‘There’s no place like home.’” Len and Mick said together, tangling their fingers together.

“That means this meta has been watching you for over a year. I feel like you three would have noticed a glowy eyed bitch lurking around.” Cisco said.

“I’m not sure who she is.” Mick sneered. “But she sure is going the fuck down.” 

Len nodded. “You’re damn right she is. Rogues- and Kid Flash- suit up and move out.”

~*~  
Barry opened his eyes to see Alana leaning against the door frame.

“What do you want with my daughters?” Barry growled, pulling at the handcuffs.

“Ah, ah, Barry. I can’t tell you too much about the future. But your girls sure do make a superhero pair.” Alan clicked her tongue and moved closer to Barry to sit on the chair next to the bed. “However, them poking around is bad for business.”

“Business?”

“I’m a supervillain, dear. But your daughters grow up to be heroes, just like their parents.” Alana rolled her eyes, standing up and walking towards the door. “So, I came back to stop them when they’re at their weakest, and maybe cause some suffering by killing Papa dearest.”

“Why now?”

Alana shrugged. “Eliza doesn’t have her powers yet and I read the history of your bus fiasco. Thought it would be the perfect opportunity to plant some fighting words in your dear Mickey’s head.”

While she was taking, Barry worked against her control, trying to access his powers. Before long, her was able to vibrate his hand.

“You little shit! That won’t do.” Alana growled, sending another sonic wave crashing into him. “Why don’t you go back in your head dear? I think you have fears to face.”

Before Barry could escape, he felt himself lose control. The world around him was shifting and changing until he was back in his old house. He heard lightning cracking. He turned around, seeing Zoom and the Reverse Flash standing side by side, bodies at their feet. His parents, Len and Mick, and all his friends. At their sides were two teenage girls, both of whom looked like grownup versions of Eliza and Diana. Both of their beautiful faces twisted into evil smirks. The four of them approached him, their arms extended. 

“No, please.” He said pitifully.  
~*~  
“What are we looking at?” Mick said into his comms.

“I don’t see a whole lot of muscle. Maybe one or two men.” Caitlin replied, taping away at the computer. “I guess you don’t need it when you can control minds.” 

“Are we sure these things will be able to hold her off?” Len asked skeptically, fiddling with the band on his wrist.

“Um, like 89%?” Cisco replied sheepishly.

“Good enough for me, let’s move in.” Mick said, heading towards the house.

Len and Mick walked next to each other, the Rogues (and Wally) in a V formation behind them, weapons drawn.

The house was quiet, too quiet for Len and Mick’s comfort. Even when he was in pain or in trouble, Barry didn’t shut up. In the past, the few times Barry had gotten captured, he hadn’t stopped talking. He taunted his captors and whined to get on their nerves. 

But this place was silent.

“Stay alert, stay together, and stay quiet.” Len ordered, his voice a rough whisper.

They moved through the familiar house, knocking out the two-hired muscle from behind. There was no sign of Barry or the meta on the first floor, so Mick led the team to the steps. He paused and pointed to the third step, warning them to skip it. It was squeaking and was loud enough to wake up the deepest of sleepers. 

The team moved through the second floor when they heard coming from behind the bathroom door. After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal a woman with thin black hair and blue eyes, which widened when she released just how many people she was up against, but she soon fixed her face into an easy smirk.

“It’s about time you all arrived. You’re dear Scarlet really is suffering.” 

“Where is he, you bitch?” Mick growled, aiming his gun.

“My name is Alana, not bitch dear.” 

“Where is he?” Wally looked as angry as Len and Mick did.

“Who?” She put her hands up in defense when more weapons and powers were aimed. “I think you all need to calm down.” She purred, letting a sonic pulse out of her raised hands, her eyes glowing.

The teams winced, expecting the worse, but it never came.

What, I-I don’t understand!” Alana screeched, letting out another pulse, eyes glowing even brighter. “Why aren’t you assholes listening to me?” 

Mick raised his wrist. “We have some very resourceful friends.” 

She turned to run, but Shawna was obviously faster, popping up behind her and slapping some metahuman cuffs on her. 

“Now, where is our husband?” Len growled. 

She nodded her head in the direction of the master bedroom. 

Mick and Len looked at each other and nodded. They moved, weapons still drawn in case of any other surprises. Len opened the door, powering down the weapon and fighting the urge to cry when he saw his husband.

Barry was chained to the bed. His green eyes were wide in fear and tears were rolling down his face.

“Scarlet?” Len asked, putting a hand on Barry’s knee. He pulled it back soon after as Barry let out a whine.

“I locked him in his own mind.” Alana sing songs from the hall. “He’s seeing his worst fears and memories play out. Only I can release him. Without me, he’s stuck seeing poor mommy and daddy die and all the people he loves killed. Over and over again.”

“Let him go.” Mick growled.

“I don’t think I will. I think it’s much more fun to watch you all suffer.” Alana laughed again, throwing her head back, her stringy black hair wiping around. “Plus, I can’t do anything with these nasty cuffs.”

“Cisco, Caitlin, any ideas?” Len barked into his comms.

“If her power is suggestion, you might be able to break through it. You just have to get through to him.” Cisco replied.

“What if we could put Len and Mick into his mind? Like they do in all the movies?” Iris suggested.

“Iris that’s a- actually not a bad idea. I can just make some adjustments to the machine we used to communicate with Barry when he was in the Speedforce… the first time.” Cisco was speaking faster than usual. “Bring him to STAR!”

Mick scooped up Barry and looked at Wally. “Can you and Shawna get her to Iron Heights?”

Wally nodded, grabbing Alana roughly. Shawna put a hand on Wally’s arm and the three of them disappeared. 

~*~  
The only thing Barry could see was black. He went to run his hand through his hair, but stopped short when he felt his face. The skin on one side felt bumpy, scarred. Barry blood went cold, and he spun around. As if by magic, a mirror appeared, and Barry cried out when he saw his reflection. The skin around his eye was red and angry. One of his once green eyes was murky and blue. 

Savitar.

He was Savitar.

And upon further inspection, he was covered in blood. He looked at his own hands in shock, tears springing to his eyes.

“Barry?” A familiar voice called. “Scarlet?”

“No, please. Not again.” He whined. 

Barry refused to turn and face whatever demons Alana had conjured up. He had already had to deal with Legion of Doom Mick and Len, the Reverse Flash, Zoom, evil versions of almost all his friends and family (including Eliza and Diana), and all his (many) mistakes.

“Doll, please turn around.” Another familiar voice cooed.

“Not again. I can’t take any more. Please just kill me. I beg.” 

“Barry, turn around. It’s us. It’s Mick and Len.” The first voice spoke again.

Barry laughed humorlessly. “Right, like I haven’t heard that before.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen-Snart-Rory.” The second voice growled. “Snap out of it. It’s us. All of this is Alana’s doing.”

“Mickey? Lenny?” Barry spun around, his heart fluttering. “Please be real. Please save me.” 

Len nodded, a small smile on his face. “Always, Scarlet. Just trust us. None of this is real.”

Barry’s confidence faltered. “No, I can’t fall for this again.”

Mick moved towards him. “Snap out of it, Doll. Eliza and Diana need their Papa.”

“Diana. Eliza.” His eyes crackled with electricity and the blackness around him disappeared.  
~*~  
With that, Barry let out a gasp and sat up in bed, startling everyone in the room. 

Barry’s eye widened. “Are they safe? She said she was after them.”

“They’re safe, Doll. You came back to us.” Mick tangled their hands together.

It took Barry a moment to remember not to pull away. He was safe again.

“So, she did give you a reason as to why she took you?” Joe asked.

Barry nodded solemnly. “She’s from the future. Apparently, Eliza and Diana grow up to be superheroes and messed with her crime ‘business.”

Caitlin allowed a few more questions before she shooed everyone but Mick and Len (not like shooing them would do any good) out to run some tests (and, yes, Cisco, one of them is a urine test). 

Barry allowed himself to be poked and prodded for a little while longer before turning to Mick and Len. “Can I see them? Please, I need to know they’re okay.” He nearly begged, tears in his eyes.

Len kissed his temple. “Of course, Scarlet. I’ll be right back.” He got up and left the room for the play room.

Mick was silent for a second before saying; “I’m so sorry, Barry. This is all my fault, if I hadn’t said those thing-”

Barry shushed him. “She was in control when we fought, Mick. Not you, I’m more worried about you. When did she put all of those things in your head.”

Mick was lost in thought for a moment before it dawned on him. “That night, at the bus. She was one of the people you saved! She stumbled to me and asked me to escort her to the ambulance, so I did. She must have put all those things in my head.”

Barry squeezed his hand. “This isn’t your fault, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you, Mickey.”

Mick gave his hand a squeeze back before giving him a peck on the lips.

“Ew! Da, stop kissing Papa! I havta give him a hug!” Eliza whined, pushing her way in between them. “Hi, Papa! Are you okay?” 

Barry gave his daughter a tight hug, repressing tears of joy. “I’m okay, baby. Just a long few days.”

“Me and Di missed you, so we made you this.” Eliza said, pulling back and thrusting a drawing into Barry’s hands.

It was a family painting, all of them were painted next to a large house. The sun was clearly Diana’s hand print and the flowers were made of Eliza’s thumb print. For a 5-year-old, Barry was impressed. 

“Thank you, Eliza.” Barry took Diana from Len’s arms, pressing a kiss to the baby’s head. “And thank you, Diana.”

Diana gurgled, making a flower crown appear on Barry’s head.

Both our daughters really missed you, Scarlet.” Len said, wrapping his arm around Barry’s shoulders.

“And so, did me and Len.” Mick continued, grabbing Barry’s free hand.

Barry look at Eliza, who was still sitting in his lap, and Diana in his arms and smiled. “I missed all of you so much, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Kala, as always! 
> 
> Title from 'Love Will Come and Find Me Again' from the musical Bandstand.
> 
> I'm not sure if I love this but I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
